Journey to the Past
by Lily Evans wannabee
Summary: Lily Evans is head girl and has to deal with the one and only James Potter. Will she be able to survive? Will he keep his cool?


Hey you. My first story. Help me out. Read. Review. All the fun stuff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This was not happening. This could not be happening. Lily Evans woke up in a panic.

"Wocha doing Lily?" asked Lily's good friend Jenny while rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." But it was something. Lily had just had a dream about the one and only James Potter. James Potter Lily repeated with disgust. Lily happened to be the bane of his existence for the past six years. Ever since she first went to Hogwarts.

Pushing it out of her mind she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. The dream seemed so real. She had lived with Potter. She can't stand to hear his voice let alone live with him. But the truth was all summer she couldn't get Potter out of her head. As much as she tried he just stuck there.

'Oh sod it' thought Lily about sleeping. It was starting to become light already so she wandered down to the kitchen. As she sat on her couch she found her mind wandering to Potter, once again.

"I guess he's not that bad" stated Lily.

"Who's not that bad? We both know Phil isn't bad" giggled Jenny.

"Oh shush you" but Jenny didn't miss the fact that Lily was blushing. Phil was Lily's next door neighbor who was a muggle. Lily and him were very good friends though Jenny was sure that something was going on between them. And the fact that neither of them ever denied it did not help Lily's case.

"Well, we are leaving this morning. Might as well go and get ready."

"Kay. Race you upstairs!" shouted Jenny who had already started running.

"You cheater! Get back here!" This was the reason Lily loved hanging out with Jenny. Her spontaneous, happy attitude often mirrored Lily's bad temper that came with her fiery hair.

A few hours later the girls found themselves stepping into platform nine and three quarters for the last time. Stepping onto the train they met up with the other Gryffindor seventh years.

"Merlin Lily. Head Girl. I knew you would get it" whispered Erica, the shyest girl in the year. Erica was very sweet and had a secret crush on Remus Lupin that only Lily knew about.

"Oh thank you. That reminds me. I wonder who head boy is?"

"Probably Remus. He is the most capable" declared Jenny. Lily stole a glance at Erica. Last year whenever somebody mentioned Remus she would flush bright red and have to excuse herself.

But Lily knew that Remus wouldn't get head boy. Remus and her had become very close friends over the past few years and their was one reason why he couldn't do it. Lily knew it upset him but he worked through it.

"Either way I'm about to find out." Lily said walking out the door. "I have to go to a meeting for the prefects now. Wish me luck!" Lily heard shouts of goodbye and good lucks from her friends.

Savanna back in the compartment broke out into a fit of laughter as everyone stared at her.

"What's so funny?" questioned everyone.

"I know who the head boy is." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. That is just how Savanna is. But the name was drowned out by the scream of a girl. And that girl happened to be Lily.

"Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes."

"Shut up already!" shouted Sirius for James had been saying 'Oh yes' over and over again for the last half hour. "I know you're excited that you get to work with Lily, Mr. Head Boy, but she will still hate you."

"Oh yes. Oh…Hey! I will woo her with my charm."

"Just like you did last year? Or how about in fifth year? Has she gone out with the giant squid yet?" the Marauders burst into laughter.

"Ok you just see. By the end of this year Lily Evans will be in love with me."

"I'll shake you on it" said Sirius feeling confident. Both of the boys shook hands thinking that the other had made a bad decision.

"What are you betting?" came the small voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"Not money. That's not fun at all." James often sat talking to himself like this. The others had given up on him because every time they made him aware of this he had denied it. "How about loser has to moon Dumbledore."

"McGonagall"

"Filch" piped in Remus over his book. "And a full moon. Not one of those weak little half moon while running that Peter did in third year to Snape" All of the boys laughed at the memory while Peter turned red. He had lost at a muggle game called poker and has refused to play ever since then.

"Okay deal. Nice job Padfoot you made me not early."

"That's what friends are for Prongsy boy"

"Do not call me that _Paddy. _Now time to go meet my fair maiden. Farewell" walking to the heads meeting.

He got in their first out of the prefects and Lily. In fact, he wasn't even sure Lily was head girl. She seemed like the best choice but who knows how Dumbledore's brain works. His thoughts were shattered by an ear splitting scream.

"Merlin Lily. What the hell?"

"Watch your language."

How can she manage to lecture him on his language at a moment like this?

"What are you doing in here Potter? Where is the head boy? Oh I see. This is a prank; you took the head boy badge. So where is he? Did you lock him in a compartment? I can give you a detention!" rambled a flustered red head. She had a bad habit of rambling whenever she didn't know what to do or say.

"Whoa Evans slow down. I am in here for the meeting. I am head boy. I haven't started pranking yet. Unless you count one Sirius and I pulled last week. Locking someone in a compartment?"

Is he really answering all of my questions? I don't even know what I asked.

"That's so very juvenile. I will pretend that you just coughed because it dusty in here and for no other reason. And I can also give you a detention to break your clean little record" James gave a slick smile.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would. Unless you'll go" but James was interrupted by a slap to his cheek. "Ouch. That hurt." He said rubbing his face.

Lily felt a pang of sympathy for hitting him but immediately replaced it with anger. They hadn't been talking for a minute and he was asking her out already.

"I was gonna ask if you would go get the list that Dumbledore left with the driver."

"So you weren't asking me o-o-out?" stammered Lily.

"No. Ok well, prefects." Mumbled James clearly upset that Lily thought so low of him.

"What about them?" Lily was very confused. Oh yes this was a meeting for the prefects as well as the heads. "We have to inform the new fifth years what their duties are and assign patrol times. The sixth and seventh years should know what to do by now. Everything should go smoothly hoping you don't screw anything up." Lily said glaring at James. His shoulders fell down even more. Lily was about to apologize for assuming he was asking her out but then remembered who she was talking to. "I guess I'll go and get the list" Lily said though it was barely audible.

"Gotcha I'll let you be in control"

Lily was obviously in shock when at the beginning of the meeting James stood up and became professional. In fact she did not say one word the entire meeting. Just stared at James. Well more of looking in his general direction because Lily Evans would never get caught staring at James Potter. "Everyone is leaving. Why is everyone leaving?"

"Evans why are you screaming." Lily did not realize she said the last thoughts out loud.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out for a second."

"Try the entire meeting. What was wrong with you" but before Lily could figure out what to say he had continued. "And I've been thinking. Since we are going to be living together this year I figure we should be on a first name basis. Hello Lily I am James. Now you turn."

"Oh sod off" Lily said as she got up to leave. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her. But once she thought she was out of earshot she added a soft "James" and shut the door.

"She was so not out of earshot. Woo! Yes!" yelled James as he jumped up and down. He had managed to survive a whole meeting without embarrassing himself. And when she said his name it sounded so natural. Finally when James had started to calm down he headed back to his compartment.


End file.
